Come Home
by child.of.insanity666
Summary: A GaaraXOC oneshot


Come Home

_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn _

Cassidy sat in the foyer of her home patiently. Her lover, Gaara, had been taken from her by the Akatsuki. She wasn't stupid. She knew what they were going to do; they were going to kill him.

_There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me_

She was sure he was the one. He never tried anything with her. Never lied to her, cheated on her, or hurt her. _  
_

_They're in their own place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So i say you'll..  
_

She was sure he was the one. Of course he was. He put of with three years of her bullshit. Just as she put up with his. Those three years weren't the best, but they were cherished indeed. People mocked him, called him a monster; a monster who couldn't love. She knew it wasn't true. So she set out to prove them wrong. And boy did she prove them wrong._  
_

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long_

But now he was whisked away by some blonde, feminine man on a clay bird. And she couldn't do a damned thing about it. She was angry, not at anybody else but herself. He had saved her numerous times and she couldn't even do it once.

"I knew I should've become a ninja..." She muttered._  
_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home_

As time went on she grew angrier and angrier with herself. Gaara was being tracked down by eight leaf ninja and Kankuro had already been hospitalized. _  
_

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything i see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be_

Gaara was returned only to be pronounced dead. She cried over his dead body as it was brought. For two days she wouldn't part with the decaying corpse. "Makes me die a little inside to see her like that," she heard Kankuro once say.

_If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now.  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then  
_

"Gaara can't be dead! He can't be!" She yelled. Two Shinobi tried to pull her off the deceased Kazekage. "He can't leave me here! He wouldn't!" But he did. He was dead and there wasn't a thing anybody could do about it. Better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all my ass._  
_

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
_

She cried so much when she had seen him. She had never cried so much in her entire life. Not even when her grandmother died. The whole time she had Naruto's supportive arms around her. She cried even harder when Naruto lashed out at Chiyo.

He sniffled, "Well all miss him." He kissed the top of her head as Sakura joined the group hug.

_Everything i can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why i need you here  
Everything i can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why i need you here  
So hear this now  
_

Life was falling apart, she was falling apart. In the arms of her lover's best friend. She couldn't go on. She wouldn't know what to do with herself. She didn't want to end up an old, crotchety woman with no children. But she swore to herself that day she would never love another man. She thought life was over, until Granny Chiyo spoke up._  
_

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home  
_

Life was lost and returned that day. From one great person to another. From one who had lived her life, to the other that hadn't. Gaara was returned when Chiyo sacrificed herself. She died, so he could live. The mood was lightened, not much in general, but for her it lifted her whole life. Immediately she rushed to her lover's side and took her rightful place: the one next to him. In his arms, in his mind, in his heart. She loved him, just as much as he loved her.

"Do you, Sabaku no Gaara, take Cassidy Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do," he smiled softly at her.

"And do you, Cassidy Morgan, take Sabaku no Gaara to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do," she was shivering with delight. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Now by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

Then the trembling girl was enveloped in the most passionate, and loving kiss of her life. In front of God, his family, her family, the whole village.

And she couldn't be happier.

Author's note: My friend Cassidy asked me to write her another oneshot and here it is! Ehhh its not that great. The mission was to have u guys cry. If you cry or almost cried, could you like message me or review 'cause i get like NO feedback and it would be nice. The song is Come Home by One Republic


End file.
